Mine
by qu33n b33
Summary: There are people who are different, and then there are people who are Different. Marinette fits this description in more than one way. Turns out, so do a couple people at her school. (Trans girl Marinette but basically everyone is LGBT)


_Helllooooo! I've recently fallen in love with Trans Girl Marinette stories so here's my contribution!_

 _Since I'm AFAB I'm not writing entirely from a trans woman's point of view, and will just be covering the basics that some (but not all!) trans people go through, like doubt, coming out, etc. There will be other stories going on too, like Alya, Chloe, and Nino._

.- -. -.. / ... - / .. - / -... . -. .. -. ...

This isn't a 'woe is me, my body is wrong!' tale. Marinette simply isn't that type of person.

However, this _is_ a 'what is this, why do I feel like this, I need to tell everyone but also no one' tale. Because Marinette _is_ that kind of person.

\- -. . / ... - . .-. / .- - / .- / - .. - .

Marinette sighed and leaned back on her bed against her pillows. She watched as Alya idly played with the threads sticking out of her blanket and chuckled. "Are you going to tear my bed apart or tell me what's wrong?" A surprise visit from Alya wasn't uncommon in the slightest. However, Marinette had noticed right away that her friend was more withdrawn than usual, and it concerned her.

Alya glanced up at her and smiled. She could see that the smile was forced, but didn't push it.

"Wrong?"

"Don't even try." Marinette pulled a pillow from behind her head and tossed it at Alya's face. The other girl laughed and caught it. Marinette wasn't about to let her play off something as important as... whatever it was that was stressing her out.

It wasn't a new thing, whatever it was. Whatever had been bothering Alya had been doing so for a long time. A couple weeks, if Marinette remembered correctly. Alya had been stressed and flighty, not her usual self. Well okay, she was usually stressed, but she didn't usually show it as much. That in itself was troubling. However, Marinette didn't want to push. Alya was the type of girl that would close herself off if pushed too far, and that wasn't what she wanted to do.

On the other hand, however, Alya was stubborn as a mule. For her to realize herself it was time to talk often meant she had pushed herself to the absolute limit and needed Marinette's help. Not that Marinette minded, really, but she knew it wasn't healthy for her friend.

"Come on Alya," Marinette put a hand over Alya's fiddling fingers, "You know you can tell me anything. It's what friends are for." A bitter guilt swept through her as she realized she herself was keeping a huge secret from her friend, as well.

Mainly the fact that she was a girl.

It wasn't like she didn't want to tell Alya; on the contrary, she very much did. But she was so confused about who, or what, she was. She had accepted she was a girl, but that was different than telling other people... And she didn't know how Alya would react, best friend or not. She's read the statistics. High chance of hate crimes, of suicide. What if she was only bringing trouble to herself by telling others?

"Okay. Well, I... Okay." Alya puffed up her cheeks and let out a breath. "I'm... Bisexual."

Marinette blinked. It wasn't an expected answer, that was for sure. And as she looked at Alya she realized her friend... Was really stressed out. Was she that afraid of her? Marinette frowned at the idea. Alya, of course, misinterpreted this.

"You think it's weird." She blurted suddenly, and Marinette's eyes widened.

"What? No! I-I mean, it's not-I wasn't expecting it, but that doesn't mean I think it's weird! You're not... weird." Marinette smiled awkwardly. "It's okay, I promise."

"...Good."

.- . .-.. .-.. / - ... .- - / .- .- ... / .- . .. .-. -..

"So... Are you feeling better?" A week later Marinette had reached a breaking point. Her parents had even noticed her low, and she passed it off as being sick. Despite not having a fever her mother let her stay home from school in hopes that whatever was wrong would pass. Marinette didn't have the heart-or courage-to tell her it wasn't that easy.

So, naturally, when Alya showed up later that day, Marinette felt uneasy.

"I'm feeling okay I guess." Marinette smiled sheepishly, "I should be okay to go to school tomorrow."

"Good." Alya's smile turned into a smirk, and Marinette's eyes widened. Had she missed something? "So that means you can tell me what's bothering _you_ now, right?"

Marinette choked on her own spit and panicked. She sat straight up and stuttered something about an excuse or not being bothered, but Alya wouldn't take it. Especially not after a response like that.

 _Now's your chance._ Marinette's mind raced as she considered it. She could tell Alya. This would all be over, and she would have a person who knew... But was it worth it?

She thought over the past couple of weeks. The happiness that lead to loneliness and frustration.

It would be worth it.

And so, reluctantly at first but with gaining speed, Marinette began to tell her tale of discomfort and unease as it turned into slight comfort, and lots of fear. Her voice shook, her hands trembled, and she couldn't look Alya in the eyes. When she was finished, however, she found herself with a shoulder to cry one. Of course. Alya was there by her side, same as she always was.

What really started a lot of her questioning was the simple use of pronouns. It wasn't like ever since she was little she disliked being called a boy. No, there was a time when she simply didn't care either way. It was only when high school started that she began to feel... weird. At first it was a simple kind of weird that her father passed off as puberty. ("Things happen, son.") However, as time wore on, she found that things like pronouns and "boy" or "son" all had negative affects on her. They drained her and made her feel... gross.

One day she finally realized she didn't like being a boy.

She Googled it, naturally, and found a lot of people like her. It was comforting to know there were others, and she felt a bit better about herself. She walked with a spring in her step for a solid week, and even her parents noticed how happy she was. (She was even happy enough that he, boy, and son didn't bother her... as much.)

There were a few problems, of course. Like not being out to her friends or family, and the fact that everyone still used her birth name. She had a plan, though, and managed to work up the courage to ask her mother what she would have been called had she been 'born a girl.'

"It's okay, Astro." Alya's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and rambles, and she cringed at the name. "I'm not leaving you for anything. You can't get rid of me."

Marinette smiled a watery smile. "G-good."

Alya chuckled. "You're going to have to teach me about this, though. If you're really serious about it."

"Super serious." Marinette nodded quickly against her friend's shoulder as she mumbled, "Thank you Alya."

"You're welcome... Wait, is your name still Astro?"

Marinette froze. Did Alya really just ask that? Did someone really care, really know? The reality of the situation sunk in, and she smiled a goofy smile.

"Marinette." She said, excited. "My name's Marinette."


End file.
